lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
I went num
I went num have you ever seen something that just makes you go num? not happy, not angry, just num? these moments can happen from different causes, such as your boss telling you you're fired, or you dropping your mom's favorite cup. however, these moments can also come from a sudden jolt of fear piercing through your veins. that was my case. if you didn't know, i worked at nintendo. it may seem cliche, but give me a break. it's a good pay. at the same time, however, i was an avid pokemon fan, as many others are, and when i heard there would be an 8th generation on the switch, i was estatic. i always tried to take a peak at the development of the game, but i never got a glimpse, until 2 months after its announcement. i was just about to head home when i spotted a switch cartridge holder. curious, i snapped it open, and right there, it was. the prototype of the new pokemon game, titled pokemon yellowjacket yellow. the pokemon on the front was some sort of bee robot of sorts. i immediately ran back to my house and popped the cartridge into the switch, tossing super mario odyssey all the way from me to the dirty clothes in the corner of my room. i sat down in a mix of anticipation and awe, as the intro came on. now, it was strange that no professor tried to talk to me, but i shrugged it off. i mean, its only a prototype. the introduction showed the bee robot (who is apparently called "buzzeebleep") running across a field, with multiple cottonees following it. when i pressed the A button to continue, after i heard buzzeebleep's cry, the screen was black. i repeatedly tried ejecting, blowing into, and re-injecting the cartridge to the switch, to no avail. however, a couple of failed attempts later, the switch turned back on, but this time, things were different. i was playing as a trainer who sent out a shiny necrozma. the opposing pokemon was a garbled, glitchy mess in the shape of tapu koko. it's name was "the salvaging one". the salvaging one's level was 342, and my necrozma was level 210, miles behind the salvaging one. the background was black and the BGM was this eery, garbled mess of almost silent sound, like corrupted wind blowing through the void. strangely, necrozma only had 3 attacks; prismatic lazer, harden, and struggle. so, naturally, i spammed prismatic lazer. but it had barely any effects. the salvaging one had been charging up an attack for 10 turns now, and i had finally run out of PP for prismatic lazer. THE SALVAGING ONE USED BUTCHERED MEAT! ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE! NECROZMA DIED! died? DIED? what the hell was happening? after about a few seconds of silence, the eyeless, glitchy, garbled mess barely resembeling tapu koko, slowly turned its head to me. not the trainer, ME. the salvaging one's head appeared up close, with a slowly opening mouth. the noise was getting louder and louder with garbled mess as it's mouth opened up wider and wider, and at this point, not even a snake could unhinge that far. out of fear, i threw my nintendo switch across the room. freaked out, i made a mad dash towards my front door an- Category:Im died Category:Paukymaun Category:Vidya games Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:NSFW